Elimination
by smileyBAM03
Summary: After Gwen accidentally loses a challenge for her team, will she get voted off? TrentXGwen. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone. Man, I have not written fanfiction for anything on any site in a while. Oh well. This story is for Total Drama Island. This is a Trent and Gwen fic. I do not own anything except my ideas. This is my first TDI fanfic so yeah. Enjoy and review please!**

**Chapter One.**

"Killer Bass," Chris said looking at the tired team. "You will not be sending anyone home tonight," The Killer Bass cheered and looked tired and relived.

"Screaming Gophers pick your favorite loser, 'because one of you is going home. For good. And you can never come back. Ever," Chris dramatically finished walking away from the campers. Everyone on the Killer Bass walked back to the campsite, cheering due to their victory. The others were quiet, mentally cursing themselves for losing.

"Nice going Gwen," Heather accusingly glared at the gothic girl.

"Hey! Why the hell is it my fault?" Gwen angrily questioned now facing Heather.

"If you hadn't got your foot stuck in that root and fell we've might of won the challenge!!" Heather yelled. Now everyone was watching the two girls argue.

"It's not her fault, the root was covered by leaves," Trent pointed out, defending Gwen. Gwen blushed a little.

"Well you ran back to help your little girl friend making us late. If it were me, I would've just left her there," Heather said smugly.

"If we'd left her we would've lost anyway since we need the whole team to win," Lenasha said raising her eyebrows to Heather.

Heather started to walk away quickly followed by Lindsay and Beth. She stopped and turned to her team.

"Well I sure know who I am voting off," she turned to Lindsay and Beth. "Right?" she demanded. The two girls quickly nodded and followed her back to camp

Slowly, the other campers except Trent and Gwen walked back to camp also. They were all thinking about who they were going to vote off and if Heather was right.

"Damn! I hate that freakin' she-devil!" Gwen exclaimed, kicking a small rock then leaning against a nearby boulder, letting her self fall onto the dirt. She clenched her teeth and crossed her arms. Trent gave her a concerned look and walked over to her. He sat down on her left side. Trent placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"It's not your fault, just ignore Heather," he told Gwen, gazing at her. He slowly put his arm around her. Gwen's normally pale face turned a bright pink. Realizing that she was blushing, she quickly slapped Trent's arm.

"Ouch, what did you do that for?" He asked. First he pretended to look hurt but ended up laughing a bit.

"No reason," she replied. Trent once again put his arm around her. Gwen loved the feeling of being close to him. And this time she allowed him.

**Ok. Did you like it? Tell me if I should continue because I'm not sure if it should be a one shot of with multiple chapters. Yeah it is not that long  
**

**Review please!**

_**SmileyBAM03**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone

"Aww, how adorable," Lindsey whispered.

"Shh! We don't want them to know that were here!" Heather snapped at the air-head.

The two girls were spying on Gwen and Trent since they stayed back when everyone else had returned to camp. She had brought her camera phone, ready to take any picture that she could "accidently" send to everyone. Anything, to humiliate Gwen further.

"God, their a boring couple," Heather thought. "All their doing is talking and Trent is attempting to put his arm around Goth girl. Big whoop," She sighed and stuffed the pink phone in her short's pocket.

"This doesn't feel right, won't Gwen get like, really mad?" Lindsey murmured moving back a little from the tree they were hiding behind.

"SNAP!" While moving back Lindsey's foot stepped on a twig.

"Oh crap," she said. She and Heather ducked and ran away back to camp before either Gwen or Trent saw them.

"Did you just hear something?" Gwen asked Trent looking at the spot where she thought she heard a noise. Trent shook his head. "Probably some animal," he said. They sat in silence for about a minute. The hot sun was starting to set casting an orangish glow on the trees.

"Wow the woods are actually pretty," Gwen admitted, leaning a little bit more into Trent.

"This feels so nice," she thought blushing a little.

"Who do you think is going to get voted off?" Trent asked Gwen making her snap back to reality.

"Probably me since that stupid cow Heather probably convince everyone that it is my friggin' fault that we lost the damn challenge," Gwen said through clenched teeth.

"Well she didn't convince me," Trent said looking kind of hurt. "And I am definitely voting her off," he added. Gwen gave him a small smile.

"We should really head back now," Gwen said standing up. Immediately after she stood, part of her missed being so close to Trent.

"Ok fine," Trent sighed standing.

"Race ya back to camp?" he playfully suggested.

"Ha-ha no," Gwen said crossing her arms over her chest and started to head back to camp.

"I sure do hope she doesn't get voted off tonight," he sadly thought watching Gwen walk away.


	3. last chapter

Ok everyone

**Ok everyone. This is going to be the last chapter for Elimination. This is like the longest chapter. I will be posting a Toph and Aang fanfic soon in the Avatar the last air bender section so keep an eye out for it. Ok enjoy and respond! **

"Screaming Gophers," Chris said at the marshmallow ceremony. "The moment of truth has come," he dramatically added. He stood in front of the team, a large bright campfire between them. The red- orange flames flickered making the nervous campers faces glow them darken in a fast pattern. Gwen was sitting next to Trent, and every few seconds they would give each other scared glances.

"Ok, when I call your name, you will come up to get your marshmallow," Chris said pointing to the plate.

"Ok, Leshawna…. Cody… Beth….Trent," Chris started as each of the first four campers walked up and took a marshmallow. When Trent heard his name, the usual happiness he felt was replaced by sadness. Gwen is one the last 3 people. And there was only two marshmallows' left.

"Owen," Chris continued. Owen ran up and stuffed the marshmallow into his large mouth. Then he joined the safe campers. The only remaining people were Gwen and Heather.

"Ladies," Chris said to the two girls.

"There is only one marshmallow left. Only one of you can stay," he added making the girls more anticipated.

"Gwen," Chris said. "You tripped. You felled. You made you team lose the challenge," he said to her. Gwen gave him an evil look and clenched her fists. She did not want to be reminded about that.

"And Heather, you tried to turn your whole team against someone. That isn't nice," Chris commented. Heather, when heard this seemed proud of herself and held her head higher.

Trent stared at Gwen and mentally hoped that she would not get voted off.

"And... the person going home is…" Chris gave a long dramatic pause.

"Gwen," he finished. The Goth girl gave him a shocked look.

"This is not fair!! God I that little bitch!" she was screaming inside her head.

"Gwen, the boat awaits," Chris said.

"Bye bye Gwen," heather snickered, taking a small bite out of her marshmallow. The marshmallow that should have been Gwen's. The angry girl resisted to punch Heather.

As Gwen was leaving the camp site Trent gave Heather an evil look and quickly ran after Gwen.

"Hey Gwen. Wait up!" he called to her. Gwen, despite of what happened could not help but quickly smile at the sound of his voice. Now not smiling, she turned around.

"Aren't you suppose to be with the team?" she asked him raising one of her eye brows.

"Yeah but I wanted to say bye to you," he said more to his feet than to her. Trent looked up at her and smiled.

"I'll make sure that Heather gets voted off next time," he playfully added. Gwen smirked.

"Good luck with that," she said. They were quiet for a few seconds.

"I'll miss you," she said softly.

"I'll miss you to," Trent whispered.

Then all of a sudden he leaned his head closer to Gwen's. With out warning, Trent pressed his lips against hers.

"What the heck is he doing?" Gwen thought. "Oh well this feels nice," she closed her eyes as Trent placed his hands on her hips. They stayed like that for a minute but it felt longer to Gwen. She pulled away and opened her eyes.

"I got to go," she mumbled.

Trent said something but Gwen could not hear it. his voice was softer and become al discombobulated. Everything around her stared to fade to black.

Gwen opened her eyes and sat up. She was in her bunk in her cabin. Moon light was seeping through the open window.

"That was just a dream??" asked to no one.

"Well this sucks!" she fell back into her bed again, disappointed the whole kiss was not real.

"Oh well," she thought closing her eyes. "I'll make it real," Gwen thought falling back to sleep.

**Ok that is the end of Elimination! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited, alerted ect. It made the story better and made me want to write more. So thanks. Did you like the added twist I added. Well I did. I want to write more TDI fanfiction so if anyone could give ma an idea I would gladly use it in a story. Ok thanks for reading and review!**

_**SmielyBAM03**_


End file.
